A feature of sofas and couches that has become popular in the recent past with consumers is the retractable sofa table. Typically, a retractable sofa table includes a table surface and an opposing cushioned surface. The table is stored in a retracted position within a recess in the backrest of the sofa; while stored, the table is in a generally upright position, with the table surface facing the recess of the backrest and the upholstered surface blending with the remainder of the upholstery of the backrest. From this retracted position, the table can be moved to an extended, or open, position, in which the upholstered surface rests upon or adjacently overlies the seating surface of the sofa and the table surface faces upwardly, thereby providing a usable table surface for occupants of the sofa.
The major drawbacks to sofa tables that negatively impact their popularity are appearance and limited table size. In the open position, the rearmost end of the table (the end of the table surface nearest the backrest) is generally slightly forward of the profile of the backrest upholstery of the sofa. As a result, there is a gap between the rearmost edge of the sofa and the rear surface within the recess of the backrest. This gap is somewhat unsightly, particularly if the mechanism employed to control the movement of the table is exposed. Attempts to correct this deficiency include the attachment of a piece of fabric to the rear surface of the recess and the rear edge of the table; however, this solution is not entirely satisfactory, as the cloth, which dangles somewhat loosely from its attachment points in the open position, can become snagged on the mechanism as it opens.
Further, because the table typically extends rearwardly only to a point slightly forward of the upholstery profile, the table surface itself is limited in length to a dimension approximately equal to the height of the backrest of the sofa measured from the seat surface. This limitation can result in a rather small table surface, particularly if the sofa is of a style that utilizes a low backrest. Modification of the sofa table mechanism can be of some help, see co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/922,563, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,907, but consumers are interested in tables of greater length.
One solution to increase the length of the table is offered in U.S. Pat. No. 2,240,748 to Bak, which discloses a sofa table having a panel hinged to its rear edge and to a cross member of the sofa frame located in the backrest. Sofa tables of this design can be used solely with sofas having a cross-member at the same height as the table in the open position. In addition, the dual hinging makes cleaning beneath the panel difficult, if not impossible.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seating unit-sofa table configuration that improves the appearance of prior art sofa tables.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a sofa table with increased length which does not have the shortcomings of prior extended length sofa tables.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a mechanism suitable for use with a sofa table as described above.